


Miraculous: Tales of Marinette Dupain-Cheng

by TheKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Everyone loves Marinette, F/F, F/M, Mariharem, Marinette is still amazing, Non-Superheroine Marinette, She is very good at attracting people, She's still the real hero, Still a hero though, whether romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: In a world where Marinette was never given the Ladybug Miraculous, she finds herself working on achieving her fashion designing dream while continuing to help out her friends and at times the heroes of Paris. It's weird that they seem to enjoy hanging out with her so much, but she is more than happy to help them out. Plus they are always so nice in return!Too bad for everyone else, Marinette just does not realize that so many people like her.A story where even without the Ladybug miraculous, she is still an amazing individual and the hero that everyone needs and wants. Even the heroes themselves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariHarem - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 57
Kudos: 374





	1. A Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This is the first of two Miraculous Ladybug fics I have planned, the other will be out soon...I have big plans for it :)  
I had the idea for this story for awhile now. I wanted to write a fic where Marinette doesn't have a miraculous of any kind, but show that it really doesn't matter in the long run. She is still a great person that people can rely on and gladly helps out whenever she can.  
Plus...she still has plenty of admirers...maybe a little too many. ^^

Marinette let out a yawn as she sat up in bed. Looking over at her clock, she smiled as she saw that she had not slept in for once. Jumping out of bed, she rushed into the bathroom so she could take a quick shower. As she jumped into her shower, she heard her maman open the hatch to her room.

"Marinette, sweetie, wake - Oh! You are awake! Good job sweetie!" Marinette heard her maman yell out while she continued her shower. Marinette picked up the pace as she heard her maman yell out that breakfast was nearly ready before closing the hatch and heading back downstairs. After another couple of minutes, she turned off the shower, dried off, and rushed out to get dressed. Looking around, she smiled as she saw her usual outfit and quickly threw them on.

Turning to grab the ties to put up her ponytails, she pauses as she hears her papa announce that breakfast was ready. Groaning, she ran over and proceeded to grab her bag and books for school. Looking back over at the hair ties, she shook her head while letting out a sigh, "I guess I'll pass on tying my hair up today."

Climbing down the stairs, she ran over and seated herself at the table. Tom laughed at how excited his daughter seemed to be as he placed the pancakes down in front of her. "Have a good at school honey! I know the last couple of days have been exciting with the new superheroes and villain, but I am sure school is even more exciting!" Tom announced as Marinette began to stuff her mouth with the pancakes. Shaking his head as his daughter tried to give him a reply, he placed a plate down for Sabine and proceeded to work on his own.

Sabine smiled over at Marinette and gently placed her hand on Marinette's arm. "Be safe out there, okay. I do not want you to get hurt thanks to one of those...villains or whatever the news is caling them," Sabine told Marinette while moving one of her bangs back. Swallowing down a large mouthful of pancakes, Marinette smiled at her maman.

"Do not worry maman, while Alya might like recording the fights, I'm not going anywhere near them unless one starts near my location! I just wish Alya would listen to me when I tell her that chasing the threat is incredibly dangerous. She's a huge fan of the heroes as well, and while I think Chat Noir is pretty cool, I am not willing to risk my safety to watch him in action," Marinette reassured her parents as she finished her breakfast. Shooting to her feet, she took her dishes over to the sink and quickly washed them before rushing to head down to the bakery so she could head to school, "I love you two! I'll see you after school ends!"

With a chorus of 'We love you too's' and 'bye's', Marinette began to run down the street towards school. As she ran, she spotted Mireille walking towards school on the other side of the street. Yelling out her name to get her attention, Marinette happily waved at the girl and continued on her way after Mireille returned it. Stopping at a stop sign, Marinette made sure that no cars were coming before rushing across the street and arriving at the school.

Looking around, she smiled at the sight of her classmates and other students talking to each other before flinching at the sight of Chloe and Sabrina talking loudly about Adrien as they headed up the stairs. Letting out a small sigh, she continued walking before letting out a yelp as someone walked in front of her from out of nowhere. Bumping into the person, she began to fall backwards only to sigh in relief as the person caught her by the wrist.

"...Marinette? Still clumsy I see," a familiar voice stated causing Marinette to look up at her savior and gasped at the sight of Aurore. Lifted back to her feet, Aurore inspects Marinette for a moment before settling on her hairstyle, "You let your hair down? I haven't seen you with your hair down since we were children."

Marinette blinked in confusion before remembering that she left her hair ties back in her room today. Scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment, she smiled back at Aurore, "I left my hair ties in my room today because I was in a rush. I've been wearing them in pigtails."

Aurore looked her over one more time before opening her umbrella and twirling it, "You should wear it down more often...you look nice." Before Marinette could reply, Aurore turned on her heel and headed towards the school building. Unknown to the clumsy girl, the weather girl had a light blush on her face while glancing back at Marinette.

Shaking her head, Marinette looked over and spotted Alya near the bottom of the stairs. Smiling brightly, she ran over to her and embraced her in a hug catching Alya offguard for a moment. After realizing who it was, she laughed and hugged the girl back. "Girl there you are! Tell me, are you always this affectionate?" Alya asked Marinette with a slight smile on her face causing Marinette to chuckle while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well...I haven't had a real friend for a long time so... kind of. I can tone it down if you want?" Marinette shyly asked while glancing down at the ground. Alya looked at her with a worried face before smiling and wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulders.

"No it's okay Mari, I was just curious that's all. Now let's head into so we can claim our seats. I still don't trust that Chloe girl to keep away from our seats while we are not there," Alya told Marinette while leading her up the stairs. Nodding her head, Marinette allowed Alya to lead her into the building before feeling Alya touch her hair.

"Uh...are you okay, Alya?" Marinette asked Alya who stopped rubbing Marinette's hair.

"Sorry Mari, I just noticed that you had your hair down. It looks really good on you," Alya smiled brightly which earned a small 'eep' and blush from the girl while Alya let out an amused laugh. Heading into the school building, they walked up the stairs and down the hall to Mme. Bustier's class. Leaning in, they see that Chloe and Sabrina were sitting in the seats that they were forced to after Marinette and Alya re-claimed their seats.

Walking in, stopping to wave at Nino, the two took their seats and sighed in relief that they wouldn't be caught up in an argument with Chloe that morning. Placing her bag on the floor next to their table, Marinette retrieved her school books and notebooks. Placing them down in front of her, she began to doodle sketches for various outfits. Happily tuning out the rest of the class, she missed Adrien's arrival and Mme. Bustier's arrival...as well as the beginning of class.

"Marinette? Marinette? Marinette?!" Mme. Bustier's voice knocked Marinette back to her senses making her stutter in embarrassment as she looked up. Seeing the amused faces on everyone, she ducked her head down and said, "Present."

Alya chuckled lightly as she rubbed Marinette's back to calm her down. Unknown to Marinette, several students were admiring Marinette's new look. Three in the front rows and two in the very back rows.

As Marinette began to take notes, she was unaware that her life was about to get very, very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of the first chapter! So the main story of Miraculous Ladybug, show-wise, will change somewhat so that it isn't just the same episodes playing out with a different Ladybug while Marinette does something else. No, her actions with various people will affect others in ways that can prevent them from being akumatized in those situations.  
The Ladybug of the story...I have an idea for who it is, but I'm still not completely sure. I'll have decided for sure by next chapter.  
This is a MariHarem fic, for sure. Unlike my other MariHarem fic, I am not going to throw in everyone for the sake of having a massive group of people in love with Marinette while she remains clueless. I've decided on Adrien, Alya, Aurore, Chloe, Juleka, Kagami, Lila (a fanon version, she won't be exactly like canon. She begins the Volpina events similarly, but Marinette helps change her for the better after). Luka, and...that's all for now.  
I will take suggestions for up to three more characters at the most, but that's it. I can't guarantee anything, but if I think of a way for it to work, then I will add them.  
Everyone don't expect romance for a bit, with a relationship like this...it'll take time to build up. There will be romantic moments between Marinette and the various characters, but no actual moments leading into beginning a relationship for awhile.  
Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get this chapter quicker than I've been doing lately ehehe.  
Have a good day and/or night!


	2. Meet Channelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on updating this fic. This is not a long chapter, but it will introduce someone that I'm sure you all want to meet.  
I'm working on the outline for the entire fic so that the chapters will not feel like a filler.  
Enjoy!

"Mari! Wait up!" Marinette yelped as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. Looking back, she saw Alix tightly hugging her. "Hey wait up!" Marinette chuckled lightly as Alix flashed her a bright smile. Turning back around to face her, Marinette saw her fist pump before sitting on the ledge to put her skates on.

"So did you need something Alix? I was going to head home and get started on a new design that I finished sketching last night," Marinette explained as she sat next to her. While she did not mind talking to Alix, she still found it slightly hard to talk about things with her. They were not in the same class a year ago, and, thanks to Chloe, she has been shy and reclusive for awhile. After standing up to the self-proclaimed 'Queen Bee,' she has began to open up more, but it was still difficult for some of her classmates. Thankfully, Alix was like Kim in some ways so she had the basic idea of topics that she could bring up.

"You're busy? Dang it, I was hoping that we could hang out. We still don't know each other that well, and I was hoping to change that..." Alix kicked the ground with one of feet before pushing herself up to her skate-wearing feet. Marinette looked at her in shock before quickly shooting up.

"I-I'm sorry Alix, um...We could hang out tomorrow after school if you want? I just have to be home by 8 to help my parents close up the bakery," Marinette offered before Alix could skate off. Before she could even react, the shorter girl shouted in victory while fist pumping the air again. Feeling her head tilt to the side in confusion, Marinette watched as Alix agreed and skated away. Feeling like something that she did not get just happened, Marinette sighed before heading home.

At least, that was what she was planning to do. Before she could even comprehend what happened, a yo-yo wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled back into a strong set of arms when a huge fist smashed down where she was last standing. Blinking in surprise, she saw a ten foot tall...OGRE hunched over as he slowly pulled his fist back. "Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-ack!" Marinette felt her throat constrict in pain as she tried to scream in shock, but felt and heard nothing come out.

"Hey, don't worry, you're safe now," she heard a whisper in her ear making her flinch, "Hey calm down, it's me, Channelle, you know, the ladybug hero."

Feeling her nerves begin to rest, she glanced back and indeed saw the signature hairstyle of the hero: bangs swept over to cover the hero's right eye while the left eye was covered by another set of bangs which made her essentially blind, and the rest of her hair was brushed down to reach her waist. It was so odd, but unique to see which is what made her so popular among the citizens.

"Okay, an akuma was released in the city just a few minutes ago. Apparently, someone was humiliated for their height and strength according to the reports that Chat has sent me. He's on a rampage through the city. If I had to guess, he is searching for the people who humiliated him," Channelle informed Marinette while sitting her down on the rooftop of the school. As she moved to leave, Channelle felt a hand grab her wrist which caused her to pause.

"I...I...come by Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie's rooftop tonight, please. I...I want to thank you for saving my life," Marinette asked the heroine who paused in shock before shaking her head no.

"No, it's okay, I am a superhero. Saving people is what I do," she explained as she moved to leave again, but paused once more when she heard Marinette call out to her again.

"Please...I...I know it's what you do, but thanking people is what I do," Marinette pleaded once more which left Channelle silent. Suddenly, the superhero threw her yo-yo out to the next building. SIghing, Marinette stood up to head to the staircase so she could head back downstairs before Channelle's voice stopped her.

"I'll do my best to be there by 8," she stated before swinging away to head out and fight the akuma. Smiling brightly, Marinette rushed down the stairs, tripping only once, and ran out of the school towards her house while making sure to avoid any debris caused by the akuma fight. As she ran into the bakery at the bottom, her phone began playing its regular ringtone, one of Jagged Stone's songs. Looking down, she saw a text from Alya.

_"Girl! Where are you?! Channelle and Chat Noir are fighting some huge Ogre akuma! I'm getting the footage for the blog!" - Alya_

Chuckling, Marinette took her phone out as she walked upstairs and texted her back.

"I was actually saved by her after school today! She was so cool! And her hair style looked so awesome! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! I can't tonight! Working on a new design," Marinette texted back while making sure to keep the potential meet up with the hero tonight out of the message. Alya was her best friend, but she wanted to thank the hero, not trap her in an interview.

Putting her phone up, she dropped her bag on her bed before grabbing the supplies that she would need to begin work.

_7:55 PM_

Marinette let out a sigh as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Pushing herself back in her desk chair, she spun the seat around and sprung to her feet. "It's almost done! Yes! I just need a few more supplies, and I'll be able to finish the dress. I should probably head downstairs to heat up the dinner maman and papa left me...wait it's almost 8!"

Throwing all her tools and supplies into a corner, she put her nearly finished product in the closet and ran downstairs.

As Marinette was downstairs, Channelle landed on her rooftop and took in the plants that Marinette were growing up there. Looking back and forth, she dropped her transformation with a large sigh which revealed a very nervous Juleka Couffaine. Next to her was a small floating creature known as a kwami.

"Juleka! What are you doing?! What if your friend comes up here? She'll find out your Channelle!" The kwami shouted in a low whisper which caused Juleka to flinch lightly at the scolding, but she brought up a small cookie that she snuck in her bag before leaving her room. Holding it up to the kwami, it made the kwami quiet down before digging into the snack.

"Sorry Tikki, I know the risk, but I just wanted to give you the snack for a quick recharge so that I would not have to suddenly run out. Marinette is really nice, and that might hurt her feelings," Juleka explained while looking down at the floor. Tikki swallowed the last piece of the cookie and glanced back at her wielder. Sighing, she smiled as she flew over to her and nuzzled against her cheek. She really hoped that being Channelle would help Juleka gain more confidence.

Quickly transforming, Channelle walked over to the trapdoor that separated the rooftop from Marinette's room. Knocking on it, she waited before hearing the telltale signs of Marinette coming, various crashes leading up to her room and various crashes in her room. Anticipating it, Channelle stepped back as the door flew open and Marinette peeked out. Looking up flustered, Marinette smiled lightly and invited her into her room.

Well...things won't be too awkward right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Juleka is Ladybug! She was my original pick to be the wielder in the fic, but I held off in case I thought of someone else, but I decided to stick with her. Her superhero name is short for 'Coccinelle chantante' which is French for 'Singing Ladybug.' I thought it suit her music nature.  
I have a design of how she looks posted on my tumblr: https://thekitsune.tumblr.com/post/611261842616123392/this-is-channelle-short-for-coccinelle  
If anyone would like to draw her, go right ahead, I do not mind ^^  
So yeah, I guess we could call this Channette? Marinelle? Whichever you all would like to use.  
Also, we see signs of Alix wanting to spend time with Marinette as well. As friends? Or something more? It is still early so probably the first one :P  
So yes, Alix was added to the harem for the fans asking for her. Nathaniel is still a maybe because I do not know whether to ship him with Marc in this or add him to the harem.  
Any other suggestions for Mari's harem. I'll take one more, and save the last slot for Nathaniel if I do add him. If not then they will be the last one.


	3. Hero Nights and Tired Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channelle was a very courageous superhero in the public eye view. Around Marinette though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today's my day off, and I have finally gotten around to begin updating my AO3 fics! I have had an overwhelming amount of requests to update this one so hear you all go!  
Also as mentioned before, the design of Channelle, (Ladybug! Juleka) is on my tumblr https://thekitsune.tumblr.com/tagged/ladybug%21-juleka  
I hope you all enjoy  
I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

As Channelle, Juleka is strong, brave, and confident. She was able to bring a commanding presence to the battle as shown by Chat and civilans listening to her every word during an attack. As Juleka would put it, she is the absolute opposite of her normal self. Thanks to her superhero identity, she could hide behind the inner self that she had kept restrained for so long.

Around Marinette, that all falls apart. She feels exactly like she does in the classroom. She had no idea what to say as she sat on Marinette's chaise, lightly sipping hot cocoa that Marinette brought up. She first questioned why both eyes were completely covered by bangs when she originally transformed, but at this moment, she was thanking them. They prevented Marinette from seeing how nervous she was. She needed to keep her confident image in tact so everyone does not lose faith in her.

"Channelle?" Marinette lightly said which caused Channelle to shoot up straight in her seat. Looking over in Marinette's direction, she opened her mouth to speak, but she found that she was unable to speak. Not realizing this, Marinette continued speaking, "I...I know that everyone in the city constantly praises you and thanks you for saving us from akumas so you probably hear this all the time...This might not seem like much, but I really want you to know that I appreciate everything that you have done for Paris!"

Channelle's eyes widened behind her bangs as she gently placed the cup down so she wouldn't drop it. "You...you look to be around my age, and you are still willing to put yourself in harm's way to try and save everyone. I do not think anyone else my age would be willing to do that. I doubt that I would be confident enough to do that. I might be wrong, and you might actually be much older than me, but it still doesn't matter at the end of the day. Thank you for everything!"

Channelle continued staring at Marinette in silent shock, but she could feel the tears begin to stream down her face. By the time she noticed them, Marinette was already by her side with a tissue. "( am so sorry if I said something that offended you or-?!" Marinette blushed brightly as she felt Channelle embrace her tightly. Completely unaware of why her hero might be crying, Marinette decides to return the hug and nuzzle closer against her which causes a blush to blossom on Channelle's face as well.

After she calmed down, Marinette released her and offered to play a movie for the two of them to watch. Glancing back at the trapdoor, Channelle knew that she should go back home and end their meetings here so Hawkmoth couldn't use Marinette as a hostage against her...but she really wanted to watch a movie with Marinette.

_"Sorry Tikki..."_ Channelle thought as she followed Marinette to her bed. Being careful not to cut any of the blankets with the spikes on her boots, Channelle settled onto the bed carefully and waited for Marinette to pick a movie out. Marinette hummed to herself as she looked around her room while Channelle chuckled at her friend's signature worried expression that was slowly working its way onto her face. Seemingly finding a movie, Marinette placed it in the Blu Ray player before rushing over to the bed.

Jumping on the bed, Marinette gets under the blankets and happily waits for the movie to begin. Looking over at Marinette, Channelle glanced down at herself and sighed when she realized she couldn't do the same thing thanks to the spikes on the boots of her costume. Frowning lightly, she turns her attention back to the movie. However, at this moment, Marinette shifted the blankets to cover Channelle as well. "Don't worry about my blankets. I can fix them if they get any tears in them," Marinette happily stated as she cuddles against the superhero to make up for the amount of blanket she loss.

Blushing brightly, Channelle wraps an arm around Marinette's shoulders to pull her closer so they can evenly share the blanket while watching the movie. Looking down at the young fashion designer, Channelle smiles lightly before turning to the movie.

___

Marinette rubbed her eyes as she groggily walks into school the next day. Hanging out with Channelle was fun, but the movie night ended up lasting longer than she planned. She ended up waking early and rushing around her room to get ready while running on four hours of sleep.

The memory of cuddling close to Channelle resurfaced in her mind which caused her face to briefly flush red. Shaking her head to rid itself of the thoughts, she walked into Mme. Bustier's class and up to her seat. Apparently, she beat everyone to class this morning besides their teacher as none of the other seats were filled. Groaning, she allowed her head to fall to the desk and her heavy eyelids to collapse down under their own weight.

As she slept peacefully, she was unaware of Chloe walking into class. Mme. Bustier wanted her to arrive early to talk to her about her behavior or something, she didn't know. Looking around, she realized her teacher wasn't there and the rest of the class was empty...except for Dupain-Cheng's seat. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the girl with an insult on the top of her lips, but froze when she realized the girl was asleep. Letting out a sigh, she looked away and silently thanked the world that she didn't have to insult Marinette right now.

Looking down at her, she quickly glanced out the window and did not spot anyone coming towards the class. Quickly ducking down, she gently brushed Marinette's hair out of her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

"One day, Mari, I'll let you know how I feel. No one is going to stop us from being together," Chloe whispered before turning on her heel and heading to her seat. She did not want anyone to walk in and see her next to Marinette. That could make her seem even worse to Marinette than she already did.

Collapsing in her chair, she patiently waited and watched as everyone else entered. Kim, Max, Rose, Ivan, Mylene, Sabrina (finally), Nino (who shot the sleeping fashion designer an affectionate look...she would have to keep her eyes on him), Adrien (he waved towards her which she responded with a wink...as much as she didn't want to, but she had to keep up appearances for now), Alya (this girl...), Nathaniel (he did the same as Nino...she had a lot of people to watch it seems), Alix (who seemed to walk over to Marinette before realizing that she was asleep), and a very drowsy Juleka (the poor girl looked like she was going to collapse at any moment). Really, she did not care about most of these students, but Marinette did...so she better keep her eye on them...as long as they keep their hands to themselves.

Finally, Mme. Bustier stepped back into the room and noticed Chloe who was shooting her an impatient look. She grinned sheepishly and sent her an apologetic look. It seems that they will be speak later about this. Whatever.

____

Marinette, having woken up right before lunch by Alya, had stood up from her desk and headed towards the door. As she moved to leave, she was surprised when Alix grabbed her hand. Oddly enough, she felt like several pairs of eyes were now focused on them...or was it Alix? Why did the stares seem angry?

"Marinette! I caught you! I was hoping that we could talk about what we should do after school today! I was going to ask this morning before class, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I would have felt bad if I woke you up," Alix scratched the back of her with a sheepish grin on her face. Blushing in embarrassment, Marinette nodded her head and let out a small yelp as Alix dragged her down the stairs. Alya, Nino, and Adrien all glanced at each other before looking back at the door.

"So...we are totally spying on them after school right?" Nino asked in a monotone voice.

"Yep," Alya responded in the same tone.

"I want to be happy that I can finally spy on one of my friends like I see on TV all the time...but I feel so upset right now...I'm kind of feeling a mixed bag of emotions," Adrien muttered as his head slumped down with a defeated look on his face.

The trio left the room while the rest of class followed. Well, almost all of them followed.

"Juleka, come on! We're going to miss lunch!" Rose tried to wake her best friend up, but Juleka refused to budge from her spot as she continued sleeping peacefully while occassionally muttering Marinette's name with a smile on her face. Sighing in defeat, Rose left to pick up lunch and come back with some for Juleka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Hehe, seems Juleka has trouble keeping her superhero half present when around Marinette. However, Marinette does not care and just enjoys hanging out with Channelle.  
And she is a very heavy sleeper it seems. Plus, what's this, Chloe is very protective over Marinette internally. Hehe, expect some fun Chloe confrontations with other people in the MariHarem! And Alix is already starting to plan her 'date' with Marinette!  
So, I'm still having some fluffy fun with this while coming up with the outline for the story story of the fic. So for now, expect more fluff chapters, and then I will begin delving into the main story with fluff added in.  
Also, I'm still waiting for more suggestions for the last two in Marinette's harem. Nathaniel has gone up in suggestions, but I am still on the fence because of his relationship with Marc. So keep suggesting!   
Until next time!


End file.
